


At last i found you.

by Rhye_Meow



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Alternate Canon, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhye_Meow/pseuds/Rhye_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story about the pope who loves to shroud himself with mystery. This is his younger days, when he was still a pope in training. How he met someone like Grisia and Lesus. The three of them where travelling companions. It's about their adventure, friendship, and romance. I somewhat attempted to explain why the pope loves to maintain his young image. </p><p>Note: this is NOT yaoi/bl romance. Violent content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sudden adventure

**Author's Note:**

> The story took place when then pope is 14 years old, (still a pope in training )
> 
> Note that LSK does not belong to me, all it's charaters and original story line belongs to the author yu wo. Any additon is part of my fanfic story. Doesnt have to do with the original version.

Crack. Crash.

The door swing open and a man rushes to see what has made that sound. The man froze in place, eyes bulging. He open his mouth as if he would speak, but he close it again. He took a depp breath and said this line very loud..

"Child what have you done?! Do you know how much is this dragon bone* staff? How did you manage to break it?!" Angered filled the old pope's face when he saw his staff turned to-- well something like the kitchen staff would use for soup broth.- It turned to pieces.

"I was just experimenting whether i can summon enough water element to envelop my body, i've read in the book the Cardinal lend me, that the old elemental mage can even create a water dragon!" I answered my teacher. My eyes was probably brimming with delight as i was explaining this. 

You see, i am a pope in training. That's right. A pope in training. 

What? So pope's magic should only be of holy element? Well that's true. But you see, ever since i was little, i'm gifted for magic. My head was filled with magic, i only read books about magic, i dream about magic. If i could, i'd probably marry someone who loves magic like me too. Name our kids all kinds of crap about magic. 

The pope in front of me, kneel down to pick pieces of the dragon bone. He gingerly put it in his handkerchief. When he was done , he sat down on his ridiculously big chair--when i say ridiculously big, what i meant was the pope is a really small man, probably around 5 feet. He was slender and his face is kinda oval. At most you think _he_  was a she,but even though he's tiny, his voice is very deep.

He massages his temple not even looking at me while he said, " You know, this staff was given to me by my mother. It's irreplacable. Sure you can probably buy another staff like this, though rare, it's probably easy to find if you have alot of money. " he pause to sigh then continued. " Child, i know you like to learn magic from all kind of element. But you are a pope in training for the Church of God of light. Your purpose is to serve him through the use of holy magic. You cannot be master of two arts. If you cannot live by this principle, then maybe you are not suited for this job!" 

I felt a pang in my heart as i listen. Usually, my willfulness is easily forgiven by this man, simply because i was a genuis. That in his eyes, i was his star pupil. But this time i cross the line, i actually hurt him. I mean who knew his staff would crack? And why would it crack?! Dragon bones are suppose to be strong! Tch! I know im just justifying what i have done...

"I'm sorry your grace... i, i didn't...

"Enough." Before i could finished what i was about to say, he waved his hands to dismiss me. 

"You may go and take a month to rest child, go home to see your mother. Or play around in the city. Give it some time to think. Whether you really want this job or not. I am not mad at you child... you are still young anyway." He smiled at me. Though he did, it was as if it was the kind that's painful to look at.

I nodded and left without a word. Tears are in the brink of overflowing from my eyes. If i cry now, i'll probably shame myself more.

While i was in my room, i decided to pack my bags to go on to an adventure. Before i enlisted myself to train as cleric in the Church of God light, i used to travel with my mother. She's a powerful water element mage. Because my father died when i was around 4years old. She has no choice but bring me to her work. She was a part of an adventure party, doing missions for money. Though i say missions, it's more of a herb collecting, assist in crop growing, kill the wolf in the forest kind of job. One which requires less work force and not much of danger. This was probably the main reason why i wanted to be a cleric for the church. She was getting old and tired of this lifestyle without a steady income. And to be employed as a cleric in the church means, i get to do magic without worrying my mother where the heck am i. At most, i'll just probably heal the wounded holy knights from the holy temple. Little did i know i was chosen as the next pope candidate, because my holy light was really strong... Well, that's fine too, since that means more money for me and my mother.

My luggage is light and set. I've saved quite a few silver ducats from my allowance. I will probably be okay for a month -- for lodging and food even if i didn't earn my keep. I decided to write to my mother telling her i'm off to see her former companion to ask to join on missions. I explain to her what have i done that i'm in dire need of money.. since i promise never to keep anything from her, better be honest and tell her this too.

My plan was head at a traveler's outpost outside the Leaf bud city. There station a man my mother used to travel with, he owns an inn and with luck, he probably have a few jobs for me. I needed money to buy the pope a new staff.

True, i may not be able to replace his, for that was a memento from his mother. But i still have to do this. The old man took good care of me, and i understand his feelings. So if he decided to kick me out of the training program, my conscience will be clean. Err, i mean sort of clean.

The outpost was a 5 day journey from the city.

Morning comes when i went and knock on the pope's room. He was still in his robes when he opened the door. As usual, he reverted back to his smiling self. After he realized i was wearing a cloak and brought my luggage. His face was filled with alarm as he ask whether i really am going to quit the training. I laugh and said "Please do not worry your grace, i will be back after month. I'm only visiting my mother, she told me in her last letter that she terribly misses me, and now i have the vacation time, i took this opportunity." He was still wary but he agreed and even offer to give me a few silver for pocket money. I refuse and told him i've saved a few and i'm quite alright traveling by myself. With that i bid him farewell.

After i have mailed my letter to my mother, i immediately travel south on foot. 

I have been walking approximately 4 hours since i left the city when i approach the forest. The air was cool, even under my cloak. I can feel the chilling effect when a sudden gust of wind blew.

"Brrr.. " my jaw was shivering.

I decided to run to keep my blood flowing and to let my body perspire. 

My physique isn't really that bad. Since i grew running about in my old town, if you run a kilometer, then it's not the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound anymore. At most i can probably run for 2 hours. Depending on my mood. That is probably enough since after that, it's time to prepare for lunch.

I was running for 45 minutes when i sense someone was following me. This is not uncommon, this place is filled with travellers, even thieves.

I slowed my phase to check if they really were following me. It seems they notice i have slowed down a bit and they decided to slow down too.

Dear God of light, i just travel for merely 5 hours or so and now someone is already following me. No! I dont want to be hindered here.

One, two.

I sense that they are only two, i can probably fight them of when given a chance to strike. I'm 90% sure they are following me because i try to run around about, without heading to a specific direction and they still followed me.

"Spell of wings of God" i bellowed. Right there my body was envelop with magic which made my body very light , so my agility boost trememdously.

I immediately run 5, no 10 times faster than i already was. Gaining speed really puts me in advantage. I maybe able to fight them off. But i'm only a child. No matter how strong i was, the best way for me to deal with this kinds of situation is to run.

"Please wait! Stop!" A cry of plead put me to abrupt stop. It was a sound of a girl.

I turn to look at the two pursuer to see what they want. They were in the middle of a clearing in the forest, so even though they where probably 40 meters away from me, i can see one of them almost collapsing on the ground and one was kneeling supporting the fallen fellow by the waist.

"Please help us, my companion is dying!" 

The female voice came from the person cloak in green, she was probably crying as her voice is breaking.

I decided to move closer, readying the spell of paralysis chant, just in case they are tricking me.

"Oh, thank you! *sob sob*" she thanked me when she saw i was walking near them.

"What happen?" I asked in a stern and low voice , as low as i could. I mean who am i kidding. I'm a fourteen year old boy. My voice probably sound like a duck laying eggs.

She lay her companion's head on the ground and remove his cloak. "We were attack by thieves at the base of this forest by southeast. They were four of them,. they demanded our luggage. We didn't object and give it to them ,but...but one of them saw my face and wanted me to come with them. When Lexus* saw that they were already grabbing me  by my hair, he went berserk and fought them. Lexus he.. *sob sob* he's really good with sword. He won and injured them fatally, then we grab what we could and run.. but he.. he suffered a large wound in his chest. I have been trying to..to heal him using medicinal herbs, but the wound is to deep. I sensed you when you enter the forest.. please sir, help my friend. Your holy element inside your body is strong.. please!" 

By the time she finished her story, i was already 3 feet away from them. I look at the man lying across the ground. His face was already deathly pale. I decided to believe her story as she was probably weak enough to battle me. She was shaking really hard and calling out "Lexus, please hang in there." 

"Moderate heal!" I finished chanting the spell. If i use the ultimate heal first, he probably would die as i need time to gather enough holy light for this high level heal.

Lexus breathing becomes stable, and the female besides him gasp as she saw him blink once.

"Ultimate heal!" 

After casting this high level heal, my holy light was almost depleted. My knees wobble and gave in. I tried to break my fall but it's no used. As my face almost plummet the earth, the girl beside Lexus caught me.

She helped me sit,gently holding my hand and asked " Are you alright?"

Her voice is filled with worry. I answered with a nod and look at Lexus. He seem alright now, not in danger seeing as he is already sitting holding the girls shoulder. 

He is a handsome young man. Probably older than me by two years, but with a physique that obviously belongs to a warrior. He looked at me with eyes black as night. But it was a warm kind black. Rather, his face looks friendly. His hair is also black, straight and tied at the back, - shoulder lenght. He spoke in rich deep voice and said "Thank you for saving me." 

The female suddenly realized she is still holding my hands, embarrased - she let go and said " Ah.. ah how rude of me! I'm very sorry!" She slowly removed her cloak.

My heart skip a beat.

She's probably 15 or 16 years old. A fair skinned girl, slender oval face, eyes as blue as the ocean i saw in paintings, lips thin and rosy. As she slowly open her mouth to say " Thank you very much. Nice to meet you.. my name is Griselle*"--

She smiled as the wind blew a soft breeze enough to sway her golden blond hair..


	2. Let's capture the witch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them decided to form an adventure party. What will happen to the young pope in training when he learns what kind of companions he gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting of this story happened years ago, when the current pope known to us was still in training. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that this chapter contain violence.

I sit as a silently eat my share of meat.

Lexus is really strong. He only rested for an hour or so, when he decided to hunt for food. He told me that Griselle was probably hungry since she was exerting alot of effort earlier to extend her sensing ability to evade if they are still being followed by the band of thieves. Fortunately for them, Griselle thinks they are dead and they are safe.

Yay! So i am in front of someone who rejoice in the fact they kill somebody. I'm probably going to die soon!

Well yes, it was self defense. As you see Griselle is probably going to raped or sold as a slave. One look at her and you will see she will probably be sold at a high price. 

"You want another one?" Griselle asked me when she saw that the piece of meat that i was eating is just one bite away from being finished. 

"I'm full, thank you." I answered. Though i'm not really full. It's just the meat Griselle roast is burnt to coal. 

When Lexus drag the carcass of wolf back to our camp. He ordered Griselle not to burn the meat. He might have mentioned it 20 times and she answered with "Yes , yes," while rolling her eyes. Seems like Lexus endless reminder is not uncalled for.

"Err, it's probably hard to eat Grissy's* burnt specialty, would you like some bread instead?" Lexus ask me. This startle me a bit. Earlier when he was cleaning the wolf, his face is really scary. It didn't seem like he was a good host. 

"No, i should probably head on out anyway." .... and i still have my dried rations...i inwardly grumble. It's true, i needed to get going because i lost nearly 3 hours of travel time. I plan to get there by 4 to 5 days. I need the money fast!

"Eh why?" Griselle ask me. She looked at me with a dumb look on her face. She was eating like a total slob, her face is filled with grease. 

Pfft.. i can't help but burst a giggle. She totally looks moronic.

Hearing me laugh Lexus saw Griselle's face and he immediately thug her head near to him. He then wipe her mouth with his handkerchief --i don't know where he pulled it--cleaning her grease filled face.

Throb.

Huh? Why is my heart throbbing after seeing this.

"Hehe, thanks Lexus." She grinned from ear to ear. She really is beautiful. Seeing her smile like that, it seems she's not yet a lady but in between. Her carefree way of sitting, and unceremonious way of gnawing at the meat is surpringsly charming. She then turned her head towards me. This caught me off guard. And my shoulder jump a bit in shock.

Oh my God of light she caught me looking at them! I mean it's no surprising they are close, seeing as they are travelling together. But why is my heart thumping wildly!

" May i ask what is your name? You seem to have very strong magic! And you're cute too!- *giggles* Oh, and please call me Grissy. I hate to be called Griselle. Since you are now our new party member, it's best to get along. Where are you going anyways?! Hmm? *bites in the meat* Shol lim Nesus, hes a walliol .. cough cough!" Her hands that was holding the meat points at Lexus, while the other pounds at her chest. She must be choking.

"Calm down! Chew your food slowly!" Lexus reprimands, and give her the water.

My name? What should i tell them.

"My name is Lance*. A cleric from the Kingdom of forgotten sound. My apologies but i cannot travel with you both. I need to go to the outpost near valley of the nymphs*. " i made up the name Lance, since i feel there is no need to fully trust these two. Plus i cannot reveal exactly who i am. Or they might decide to asked for ransom money. The Sanctuary of Light may not pay for me, i'll be dead for sure!

This time Lexus spoke. 

"You see Lance, we needed a cleric for our party. When we say party, it's just the two of us. We have been doing this for 3 years or so. Travelling from hear and there. We are residents of Leaf Bud City before. But Grissy and i are orphans, and so we have to work in order to live. I am a warrior. Though you have seen me in my pitiful state,i can assure you that i am strong. It's just the thieves that caught us got a hold on Grissy when she was... err.. peeing.."Grissy shot him a a cold glance and he continued. "We do not take missions that we cannot finished. Though this girl right here looks hideous and disgusting, she's a good archer!" Lexus add while grinning.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" I asked though i already know what he is saying. He wanted me to join them. I mean sure, but how can i trust them. 

"Our next mission is to kill the witch that lurks in this woods. It is said that she slaughters merchants that tries to past here. Two months ago since she appeared and  it has heavily affected the trades of the three towns that surrounds this area. Many parties have tried but failed. With your help, we will roughly have a 99% chance of winning." Lexus explained.

Skeptical i asked " If what you say is true, then where do you base your calculations when you say we will win?."

"That's simple, silly! You have a tremendous amount of holy light! Witches are undead creatures. Well not exactly undead, more of distraught spirits full of vengence? Hmm, anyways they already sold their soul and now they are unholy. We just need to distract it until it falls on our trap. Then we'll use this!" Grissy answered me with voice filled with enthusiasm. She stand and open her bag and pull out a roll of paper. 

My eyes widden in with what i saw. It's a mage scroll*!

"It's a scroll of purification, with this we can put her to rest." Lexus said while looking at me. He seems to caught the glimmer in my eye when i saw the magical goodness. Ahem, i mean the scroll.

"How much?"well since i'm headed of to search for work anyways, might as well join these two. If they decide to trick me, i'll just paralized them and steal the scroll... I mean put the scroll to good use. 

"We'll split the pay evenly among three of us. That's 50 gold ducats each." Grissy said while smiling.

Wow! Only half a day has past and i already have a promise of 50 gold! 

"Alright, i accept. On one conditon, and that is i will only accompany you through this mission. After we get paid, we will part we-ays." I tried to sound as mature as i can. But i failed miserably, because i croak like a toad at the last word.

"It's a deal." Lexus shook my hand with a supress smile on his face. Its evident that he wanted to laugh because the side of his mouth is twitching. Grissy however guffaw and snort. Her laugh sound like a pig having fun in the mud.

Seeing her laughing with her saliva haphazardly spewing within arm stretch radius, i can't really help but join her. It's infectious! Suddenly all three of us laugh a thunderous laugh until our  stomachs hurt.

___________________

Clang, slash, boom!

Night falls when the three of us were surrounded by the same group that Lexus and Grissy face earlier. Apparently, one of them survived and hed back to their camp, just 2 to 3 kilometers away from our earlier camp site. However, this time Lexus was prepared, for Grissy sensed their arrival.

One hour earlier.

"Lexus, we are walking for 6 hours already and it's dark now. You just received a fatal wound earlier, i think we need to rest for a bit." Though i said this, i'm actually the one who's pretty tired. With a steady brisked walk, my legs are actually on the verge of seeing the God of Light. They feel like jelly. I really want to cry,oh how i want to cry. But no tears flow. Just because i broke that stupid staff , i'm suffering like this! I could have gone to bed by now. Or reading a good book and drinking warm milk! 

"He's right Lexus. And i need to pee too, " Grissy tossed her luggage and run out of our site. She really have to pee , i chuckled and realized i do too. 

After i took care of my personal business, i went back to the two of them. It's the first time i saw Grissy's bow and quiver of arrows. She must have hidden them under her cloak earlier. Though i saw she was carrying it, i didn't had the time to look at it closely. The bow itself is color oak wood brown, but i don't know exactly what is the material made of. The bow string is colored... red? Curious, i have never seen anything like it. I wonder what it is made of. Lost in this thought, she place her bow and arrows to rest on a rock. Then she began to gnaw the left over meat from the wolf earlier. Luckily, it was badly burnt, so it must have not gone to spoil even though we did not turned it to jerky.

"We are here.. " Lexus pointed out in the map where we are exactly, this is after carefully checking our bearings and the location of the stars. He looks like a resposible guy. Maybe because he said they have been doing this for 3 years. I sat down a rock near him to check the map. The fir theyy started wasn't enough, the atmosphere around us is still very cold.

"We will set up camp here, sleep in rotations. Two days from now, there will be a band of merchants coming , north from here. There is a small passage way, big enough for a carriage. The merchants will carry... " Lexus was interrupted by Grissy's sudden action.

She swiftly took her bow and quiver that was leaning against a big rock and tell Lexus." Probably 15 to 20 minutes. A large platoon, atleast 30 people, no archers but there's probably two mage. I sense a strong wind magic from those two." As she finished speaking she and Lexus already tidied our camp site. Took our luggage and grab my shoulders to run.

Their actions are precise, it almost like they had military training. Not to be outdone, i cast spell of wings of God to the three of us and our running seems like a flash. But before i could cast all three of us with wings of God, it took me atleast 2 whole minutes. After we stop running, i saw where we are, and i immediately knew what was gonna happen.

It's a large boulder probably 7 meters high, and 10 meters wide. The boulder has a crevice in the middle, big enough to fit  two persons. In front, there was a few small stones, that if you crouched down, its enough to cover you from long range attacks.

It's clear that there's going to be battle.

"I won't ask what is going on.. now is probably not the time anyway.. just, just promise me we wil be fine and.. "my voice broke. I was really a fool. How could i decide to travel and earn money! I'm just a kid! To travel alone is preposterous. 

Grissy who was standing beside me , pat my head and smile. It's night time and we are only relying on moonlight for visibility, still, her golden hair still shines. Infact, now when her surroundings is lightly dimmed, she looks like an angel. 

The throbbing inside my chest returns again. My stomach flutters and it's churning. Stupid stomach! Now is not the time to be sick!

I exhale slowly and cast Light shield on Lexus. He was stun for a moment and examined his body. Then a grin showed in his face. I repeat the incantation and cast light shield on Grissy too. For a moment i thought she was going to smile or add a stupid retort, but she just looked at me and gripped her bow tigher. She was really serious.

"Stay inside this crevice.." Lexus ordered me to get inside, then he and Grissy push a small boulder in front of me,their strenght is crazy!  Then Grissy said. "Do not come out of there, crouch and provide us cover. Use low level heal for us if needed. We will be fine, just relax, and concentrate." She instruct me. She totally looks like a different person. Almost like a man of war! Emphasis on man! 

Just then she and Lexus crouch in a different boulder. Grissy put her cloak back on. Maybe because the wind was blowing and her hair is hindering her. She held up her hand with her fist close. She then slowly count with her fingers one, two, three..

She bellowed, "NOW!" 

With her signal, Lexus jumped and lunge forward. While Grissy rest her arms at the rock, kneeling- she release one arrow. 

"Ugh!" And then i heard a thud. She release one arrow again and i heard a scream. "AhhhhhhHh!" Just a split second after the scream, a howling wind can be heard, Grissy shoulder roll to her left and release one arrow more. The boulder she was depending for cover seconds ago was slice in half. I was stunned. I started to stand when she shout.

"Lexus, the two mage are dead, go for it!!" She is continuosly fired arrows in front. 

Lexus was doing great in his battle. He is strong! As Grissy is firing targets at their chest, Lexus is slashing his enemy into two. 

Blood! I see blood everywhere. These two, in front of me are like unstoppable beast.

Every slash Lexus made, i see chunks of flesh fall on the ground. In an instant where Lexus seem to be losing when two warrior stab his back, he swiftly turned around and chop the poor one's head off, and the other one got stab at his neck. The arterial spray of blood was like a burst of a mini water geiser. It covered Lexus face but he just wipe his eyes and continue attacking. Like a mad man, he jumps and slash forward. 

Soon Grissy's arrow is down by one, she stand up and charge forward. When a warrior saw her, he  immediately went for her throat. However, the unlucky man was not as swift as her, for she already stab the man's nose with a knife. 

I was completely lost on what to do. My knees where shaking. My hands are trembling while i hold my staff. I feel like im going to faint.

I don't know how long i was dazed when a man, holding what appears to be Grissy's arrow stab my chest. He was already wounded and his attacked at me was probably his dying moment. 

When i finally came to my senses, the warm flow of blood was gushing out of my chest. 

Oh, yes. I forgot to cast light of shield on me. In my last attempt to heal myself, i grab the boulder in front and pressed my chest tightly. After i finished casting moderate heal on myself, i saw Grissy run towards me. I must have collapse for my vision became dark but my eyes are wide open. I felt someone carried me and my surroundings became that chilly air again.My eyes finally adjust and what i saw while i was lying on the ground shock me.

Grissy's golden hair was stained with red blood. 

Before everything went black, i utter in my breath..

".... you're hauntingly beautiful... " 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grissy- Griselle's nickname
> 
> Lance- since in the legend of the sun knight, the current pope does not have a name and usualy address as pope. I decided to name him Lance. Although Lance is only a made up name that the young pope decide to give them, becauce he cannot give away his identity.
> 
> Valley of the nymphs- i made up this place to depict where young pope is headed.
> 
> Mage scroll- paper contains mages spell for one time use.


	3. Hands tainted red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young pope wanted to know truth behind their deadly encounter with the thieves. Will they finally tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains POV of Griselle.

The battle is drawing to a close as the last man standing made his attempt to flee... It's no use. 

Fwish..

As i release my last arrow, i exhale on what seems to be a breath of relief. But that's not the truth. Relief is far from what i feel. It's guilt. Seeing all 30 men dead in front of me. 

Your wife's cooking is delicious. Especially the roast goat kid. That's what i like to tell to the man lying on the ground, but i couldn't bring myself to say it.

I saw Lance face that's filled with sweat. He must have been in shock to faint like that from such a small wound. Though our ages are not that apart, by the looks of it, he must be from a good family. He tried so much to blend in with me and Lexus, it's obvious that he is not fit for this life. And because of us, he witness something he shouldn't have.

"Grissy.." Lexus softly called me. He knew me too well, he knows it's hard for me to kill these men. That's why he must be worrying about what i am feeling right now.

"We should check the bodies for loots and after we piled them , i'll burn the corpses myself." After i have finished what i was saying, i can't help but close my eyes. So it's come to these huh? I'll be looting the bodies of the men i once called friends. 

As i was checking out the pockets of the guy near me,i saw his face was slash at the jaw. It must not been a powerful strike, because the muscle was hanging by a thread. Heh, would it killed Lexus to cleanly severed half of this guy's face? I mused.

"Grissy, you don't need to do this.. just carry Lance back to our original camp site. I'll clean up in here." The softness on Lexus voice disappeared. It sounds like he is angry for the way i'm acting.

"What is there to be mad about? They are already dead. It's not like i can harm them further! I.. i need to do this, do you understand me? I don't have time for petty emotions. I threw that all away when i left home.. you.. you are my only family Lexus!" I scream at him. I was already panting after i said it all. I thought i was crying, but surprisingly, they didn't flow.

"I'm sorry, i understand you. But i know your not heartless too, so just let me do this okay? Just carry Lance back. I already check his wound. It's already healed so he should be fine. I'll loot and burn them." Lexus didn't gave me no chance to reply as he shove my arrows in my quiver and put Lance at my back. "After i'm done, i'm going to clean your arrows so just try to rest a bit." He said and turned around.

I run  back to the site, it only took  me  45 minutes.

Oh my, Lance why are you so light? I'm really tempted to check if you're really a boy. 

I'm done fixing the tent up and lay Lance inside. I brush a rouge hair out his face. I wonder how old he is? I'll make sure to ask him when he wakes up.

I went and add few more woods to the fire we started earlier, i guess Lexus will take awhile to get back. No choice then.

I decided to close my eyes and extend my sensing ability. 10 feet north of my direction, there's a rabbit. Should i kill it? No, i don't think we need food for now. I concentrate and try to see if how Lexus is doing. A moment past and i see him , he didn't burn the corpses yet and he just stares at them. A moment later he focus his battle aura on the tip of his sword, and slams it on the ground. 

Lexus, you're such a good liar. You're going to bury them?

"Hahaha, you... you knew me too well, it's really creepy!" I roar, but ofcourse no one heard me. Maybe Lance, but he's busy dreaming at the moment. "Lexus, make sure you dug as deep as you could, if the animals in the forest smell them, their going to get scavange. If that happens.. i'm going to kill you..." i whispered into the wind.. ah, at last tears finally showed.

_____________________

 

"How long do you plan on sleeping Grissy? Hurry up and tidy yourself, were heading out at noon.." i heard Lexus say as he went inside the other tent. We only have two tents, and but everytime i wake up at early dawn, i was alone.

Could it be that Lexus didn't sleep and he was on guard all night?

"That's it i'm giving you a bath!" He shout and next thing i see was Lexus carrying Grissy like a baby leaving the tent. Her legs wrap around his waist, her arms around his neck as her head resting on his shoulder. Eyes still shut asleep.

"Lance, could you please tidy the tents? And ready some breakfast , there's cheese and bread there. With some left over meat, you could boil that into soup. i'll just help Grissy wash up." 

He didn't even wait for my reply as he walk towards the lake together with his oversize babe.

My mouth is wide open as my eyes followed Lexus footstep. He's really going to bathe her? Just as i was lamenting on what should i do, Lexus kneeled down on one leg and rest Grissy at his lap. Her arms is still around his neck but the legs are on the ground. Very gently, he's starting to remove her clothing. 

Ugh i can't watch this! I turned my gaze to our luggage and rummage for the food and the pot. I feel like my face is burning. I must be really red by now. I mean what kind of joke is this? Even if they are good friends, is he suppose to do that to a woman? What kind of relationship to they have anyways? This damnable Lexus! How shameless! 

Splash, splash. 

"Yaaaaahhh! It's too cold Lexus!" Grissy shout. I would come to her rescue if she really was mad at Lexus but my thoughts were put to halt when i heard her giggling.

"Don't move so much,. I'll help you clean your hair." Chuckling , Lexus told her..

"O-kay!" She obediently replied.

After that i didn't really paid attention to those two. Lexus was bathing with her, and maybe he's sleeping in her tent too. So...that's what it is. They have romantic kind of relationship. 

Ha.. ha,.

My breathing became harsh. This damn throbbing again. Why of all times?

Stop!

This is an order, you stop pounding now! I yell inwardly at this annoying beating thing inside my chest.

Don't think about it! You're just here for the money, after that you'll leave this party and you'll never see her again.. wait a minute, HER again? What i mean is them again...

"Wow, that smells good! What is that?" Grissy asked me. Thank goodness that she's looking decent now dress in clean clothes. Lexus too, he's wearing an all black garb. With some kind or armor for his shin.

"Oh, these? Parsley sage ,rosemary, thyme.. i have a few dried rations so i put it in there. I have salt too, use this bread as fillings." I scoop the soup in a bowl and grab a piece of bread, i gave it to Grissy first, she looks disgusting cause she's salivating.Then, all three of us eat in silence for about a few minutes..

"Lexus, Griselle.. i want to ask what happen last day." With a serious tone i address them both. It's been 2 days since that last incident when we battle 30 men. But everytime i wanted to ask them what happen. They somehow evaded to answer.

For me to able to travel forward with them, from now on i should know what kind of danger am i getting at. I never fully trust them in the first place. That's why i never walk in front, i never eat things they prepare. True they carried me all the way back here, but this made me wonder maybe it's because Lexus was injured at the back and it needed healing.

"Guess there's no fooling you huh?" Grissy answered. She's still eating and it's her fifth serving. Lexus sacrificed his share so that she can eat more.

"Sigh. Alright we'll tell you.. they were our previous comrades. Grissy and i, we belong to that band of thieves. They took us in 3 years ago.." Lexus explain.

My mouth agape for the second time. 

"Let me tell it,." Grissy interrupt. " Lexus and i are orphans, we grew up together at Leaf bud city. It was an old house with rotten floors, but that was our home. We pick pockets , rob tourist, scavange in trash... we did what we could to survive this life. Nobody wanted to take us in. And we can't depend on nobody. One day Lexus got caught stealing a chicken from the neighbor. He was put into trial in front of the Judgment knight. The knight ask him " why did you stole the chicken?" He did not ask him if he did it or not. Lexus answered " I did not steal it, it was wandering of, it will be picked up by someone so i took it. I wanted my friend to eat it's meat." The judgment knight just look at him and ordered his hands to be flog 20 times. Then he set him free."

Why is she talking about stealing chickens? Well whatever, i still waited for her to finish drinking water then she continued..

"At the exit, a knight dress in black gave Lexus a sword.. see that sword? That's the one Lexus is using., i check for it's price from the smith, he said it's good sword but not that valuable, we can buy that with one silver,--anyways the knight said, "you protected your friend well. Live your life decently and never steal again." This shock us both. Apparently, the knight figured out that i was really the one who stole the chicken, we don't know how but he knew. " she pause to sigh for awhile.

"But reality is harsh. We were famous in Leaf bud City as the juvenile delinquents. Nobody trust us with jobs so we have no choice but to move. Then we got caught by those men you saw last time, well.. we were stealing in their territory.They were trying to decide what to do with us, when Lexus said we can join them. We have experience and we are not afraid." She explained.

"I had no choice that time, " Lexus added. "Grissy was just 12 and i was 13, we needed shelter and protection. Do you understand Lance?" He asked as if wanting my approval.

I nodded.

"Ha, at first they are all good people. We discovered they do all kinds of under ground business, but not the one were someone will get injured,, no . No.. They only ask us to con some travellers from this place. Attack some local trading to get black tea,..the most horrid thing we did was dug up a corpse for necromancer in the city. And that necromancer is scary! She aimed a knife at my throat when she discovered i dont have a lollipop for her. How weird is that!" Grissy exclaims.

"Then 6 months ago, the old leader of the group died. Apparently, he was poisoned. But nobody knew who did it. Some pointed evidence at his wife, but alot didn't believe it. And that includes Grissy and me.. When the old man died, his wife refused to let go of his body. She was completely derranged. We had to knock her out of the way so we can bury him." Lexus continued to tell the story, seeing as Grissy is always drifts the story to another one ..

"She really loved the old man." Grissy lean her head to Lexus's shoulder but that didn't shock him. She probably does it alot.

"His wife, we call her Mother- was really good to Lexus and me, she always tell us to go and leave the group, go to another town, dye my hair and live a good life. Some sort of things like that.. she was the one who told me the things i should do when i got my period for the first time. Hehe i was a late bloomer..." 

I put my palm at my face and told Lexus.. ".. you.. please continue the story.."

I saw Lexus glared at her and she move her head to face him and mouth of 'what?'. So-- she didn't really get the inappropiriate thing she said huh?

"Later mother discovered some evidence that he was poisoned by one of his men. That's Roki, the new leader. He's vicious and his planning is brutal. He wanted the chance to rule the house and usher new breed off thieves.. no, not thieves , he wanted us to be assasins for hire. Those who opposed to the idea were instantly killed. We couldn't stomach it anymore but alot of the men are afraid of Roki because he has alot of connections. Most of the men have wives and children , something Roki could use against them if they disobey. Grissy and i wanted to escape with mother but that needs planning.. but before we could, we were already too late." Lexus voice was strained. Maybe telling this story is really hard for him. For both of them. 

I look at Grissy and saw that serious face once more. I was scared for a moment.

"They tried to kill mother and bury her somewhere in these woods to silence her for good, because alot of rebelling men wanted her to take leadership. One of the men who was present that night when mother was ambushed, told us that before her dying breath, she bellowed and plead the darkness and sold her soul to have revenge..she did not want to die. A dark shadow then appeared and envelop her. Then she ascend as a witch. Laughing maniacally, killing anyone on site. She does not remember anyone and slaughter all of them including some who stood by her side and fought the ambusher. Luckily the man who told us the story is a wind mage as, he used a teleportation scroll to get back on camp." Lexus said.

"Greed really change people. When the rebel faction heard this, they wanted to kill Roki and his men. Never mind dying, they just don't want it anymore. But Roki promise them money and power. He even invite a noble in his house to show everyone he can give them what he had promise. Once everyone got fatten by the oil of the roasted beef, and drink the finest wine, given women for them to used, everyone became Roki's loyal dogs. But Grissy and i knew better. We knew what we had to do.." Lexus held in his hand the purifying scroll.

"You wanted to purify you're mother and live a good peaceful life somewhere far away from here.." i added. Though i intend to say this as a question, but i don't really think that's necessary.

"Will you still join us? We are still paying you the 50 gold as promise." Grissy's question startled me.

Oh no! If i accept their money, it'll be so humiliating! And to accept money from thieves! Never mind the humiliation, the God of light might struck me with a lightning! 

"Accept it, you need the money right? We have enough and we can hunt for game. Hehe don't worry, that money didn't come from stealing or killing someone. We earned it by selling to that necromacer our old house at Leaf bud city. She said she wanted it because it's near the candy store.That place is where i grew up, they said it's my family's home. Well who knows? " Lexus said while he shrugged. Maybe he understood my inner cries and heard it.

"Alright!" I answered.

"Lance, where were you supposed to go anyway?" Grissy asked and that pique Lexus attention too.

I smiled and said, " I'm going to see you're mother and see my mother afterwards."

Hearing my answer stunned them. They look at each other and grinned.

"Ha! How i wish you could come travelling with us from now on. We can really form an adventure party, we'll buy you books so you can study greater magic.." Grissy stood up, she ran near the lake and yell "we can sleep in fields full of flowers, search for dragons and fight undead creatures, we can go to those icy plains, rivers of sands!" She twirl around and said " We can travel and see just how big is this world really is!" She then stop and looked down. Seems she was panting from the excitement. She held her hand in her chest.

Lexus and me was really rouse by her moving speech. Both of us wearing  silly grins in our faces . We run towards her. Just when i was about to tell Grissy that i'll think about it, she raised her head to look at us.

The sun is really bright that day. The rays illuminated her face and that golden hair. She seemed really glowing. She still held her hand in her chest, very softly she said " We can finally be free.."

Tears streaming down her face.

Lexus went ahead and removed her hand from her chest and place it into his. Holding her head with both of his hands,  he tugged it gently near his face and kissed her mouth. She did not mind the fact and she proceeds to close her eyes and hugged him. 

What i saw broke my heart. 

They look like they really loved each other.. Come hell or high water, they look out for each other all those years.

I cried too. I finally understood what my heart is trying to tell.

I'm sorry heart of mine, i gave you an injury for the first time.

I wipe the tears from my eyes. Oh, so you guys forgot i exist eh? *ahem* they jolted when they heard me and Lexus even pushed Grissy slightly away from him, he covered his mouth to hide his embarassment, but who will believe him? He's beet red.

"Anyways, let's pack our things and go. We need to clear a few distance and we've wasted time long enough." Lexus walked towards our camp. Ho,  so he can look like this too huh. 

"Wait!" Grissy yelled . She looked from left to right.

Something doesn't feel right! A dark element is drawing near. I shouted in alarm.

"Run!" 

I was too late! While Lexus was quick to respond and draw his sword, the dark figure was already behind Grissy.

Hair disarrayed, tattered clothes, skin slightly green. By the looks of it, she's the witch! She smiled devilishly at us.  

She held her right hand near her face as if to show us something. It was tainted red. 

A second later Grissy collapse to the muddy ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roki is a character i made up for this story. He is not included in the original LSK.
> 
> Note that LSK does not belong to me and this is a fanfic work.


	4. The promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the brink of death, all three of them bravely fought the witch. But Grissy is gravely hurt. How will they manage to survive?

 

 

> **I promise you, no matter what kind of life i'll live in my next life...**

Gasp.

That dream again huh. Lately i've been dreaming about the past alot.

I sit in my bed, and scratch my head.  Before i went ahead and do all my daily chores,i utter a prayer of thanks to the God of light.

Knock. Knock

"Who you might be? It's early , go back later." Irritated, i shouted at the person knocking at the door. When  i peek at my bedroom window, it's still early in the morning.

"You're grace, it's me, Chasel. May i ask a few minutes of your time?" A deep voice answered.

I put on my robe and open the door for him.

"Come in. If this is about Neo causing new troubles for me, i won't hear it until i have breakfast.." i waved my hand at him to follow me in my study. He then sit on the cushion while i sit behind my desk.

"No, fortunately for us Neo hasn't cause us trouble ..yet." Chasel Judge answered me with a serious look on his face. But i've known this fellow since he was 12. I just knew he's going to ask me..

"Pope, i need a favor.." my thoughts is interrupted by his words.. ah hah! I knew you would say that.

"Speak.." i told him.

This 37th generation Judgment Knight in front me, only ask me one favor althrough out his stay within in the Holy temple. And that is because of the trouble cause by Neo , the current Sun knight, the one called strongest Sun knight in the history. I'm kinda nervous to answer him yes now. But this man is not Neo. He use his head unlike him. So i agreed.

"I know the registration for the selection of the 38th Twelve Holy Knights already ended, but i'd like to ask for one exception." He stand to hand me a paper.

I see, so it's like this. I breathe a sigh of relief. I thought for sure he'll ask me additional  money for repairs in the temple because Neo 'accidentally' destroyed half of it.

I read the paper he hand to me. And i smile. Oh so that's how it is. But i had to ask Chasel why particularly this kid.

"You rarely ask me for favors, as i have known you for so long-because you don't like to owe anyone. Is there any particular reason why would a Judgment knight want to bend the rules for this one kid?" I ask him tauntingly.

"The candidates for Judgment Knight's selection are all undiscipline and brash kids. This child, he is different.." He answered.It looks like he's embarass.

"Alright. Your request is simple enough. I'll allow it." I asnwered trying to supress my grin.

Startled,he said "Oh. Very well, i'll go ahead and ask permission from his guardian immediately. I'm very sorry for disturbing your rest. Thank you." He abruply stand and gave a courteous bow.

I waved my hand and bid my farewell. Hehe, this fellow is funny. I'll tell this to Neo later when he comes for afternoon tea.

As i look at the paper in my hand, a lean my head back in my chair and heave a heavy sigh.

______________________

"Light ball!" 

I temporary blinded the witch with light. 

"Lexus, what are you doing? Hurry pick up Grissy and run back to camp. I'll heal her." I shout at the statue known as Lexus. Seeing Grissy collapse must have surprised him that he just stood there looking at her.

"Ri-right!" He answered and grab her. When he did, Grissy cough alot of blood.

Oh no, it looks like the witch pierce her heart!

I blanche but still run with them. As i was doing this, the witch behind us screech and yell.

"How shameless! Despicable! Die!" 

She thrash her hands violently, trying to scratch anyone who comes near her. 

"Intermediate heal!" I finished reciting the incantation and prepared to cast another one. 

It's no use, she's still coughing blood and gasping for air. At this rate, if she bled out, no matter how much i heal her wounds, she'll still die.

Lexus laid her in the patch of dried leaves in our camp, just 10 meters away from the witch, he seem lost on what to do. This made me angry.

I grab his shoulders and shout at his face. "What are you doing Lexus?! Get the scroll already, leave Grissy to me! Go!" 

He grip his sword and nod, as he dashed back to the witch, i heard him roar.

"Advance heal!" 

She blink once and tried to speak. But i stop her and put my finger in her lips,to prevent her from exerting unnecessary effort.

"Don't speak, Lexus will be okay. Just let me heal you." As i said these words, my tears can't help but flow. She lost alot of blood. Ofcourse she would, the wound in her back is the size of a human fist, and she's a slender girl, i have no doubt it pierce alot of her organs.

I gather enough holy light for ultimate heal when i heard Lexus shout, "look out!"

I turn around and see the witch, a split second later, she hit me with the back of her hand. This made me stumble to the ground. Though her attack isn't really hard.. she is really fast. Maybe that's the reason nobody killed her yet.

"Mother stop!" Lexus ran towards me. I see him from the corner of my eyes, he's already wounded because his arm is already covered with blood, and his face had claw marks in them. 

The witch pick me up and strangled me. My feet dangle in the air. It hurts, i feel like my neck's going to snap before i could asphyxiate.

Fwish. Fwish. Fwish.

"Arggggh!" The witch let go of her hold , this made drop to the ground. She turn to face the person behind and saw Grissy kneeling, bow in her hand. 

"You..." the witch was mad. She ran back to Grissy, readying a strike but Lexus block her attack with his sword. Grissy then release one more arrow and hit her thigh. This made her lose concentration , allowing Lexus to go try to stab her chest, but she was equally fast so she dodge. Lexus hit her shoulder instead.

I saw Grissy collapse again but this time she manage to correct her self. She sits using the bow as support, then she cough up a huge amount of blood again.

This made me angy.

She wanted to free this horrid creature from this cruel fate, and she tried to kill Grissy in return!

"Just die!" As i scream,  i burst the witch with holy light.

She groan a little and face who was the one who attack her. This is her mistake. As she turn to face me, i crawled backwards but gather another burst of holy light. And shot her in her chest. 

" Ahhhh!" She screech, trying to figure out what to do. Her chest showed a huge hole and made a sizzling sound.She lunge forward arms up as if to stab me with claws but she then caught fire.

I see Lexus holding the torch wood. He's near his limit too because he suddenly fall to the ground and kneel.

"Hahahahah!" The witch laugh, it's so loud i had to cover my ears.

What happen next startle all three of us.

The witch that caught ablaze speak in a different tone, "My, my. You children grew up to be so rebellious.."

"Mother!" Both Lexus and Grissy gasp.

"Mother is very tired children. I hope you both forgive me for letting you down. This foolish woman wanted revenge, but in the end hurt the one she loves... hu.,hu.. " the witch cried. Half of her body is distorted already, melting in the fire. It smell really awful.

"I'm sorry..i didn't mean to hurt any of you..." this is the witch last words. As last of her body turned to dust. The flame disappeared too.

The two of them are a crying mess. Both collapse to the ground. Face upward in the clear sky, they were yelling and sobbing.. " waahh.. mother! No, no, mother !" 

It's utterly heartbreaking. I was ashamed i yelled at her to go die. When i cooled down, i regretted what i said. She was a corrupted being. She lost alot and sold her soul to the darkness, but in the end, she regain her memory and bid her farewells to her children. For these two, it must have hurt so much.

I sat beside them and saw Lexus face. It's a death aura! He must got it when he battled the witch earlier!

"Lexus! You've been cursed!" 

This made Grissy open up her eyes and face me. Very weakly she said,"what?"

"Where's your purification scroll? I can use that to heal you! Quickly!" I asked Lexus, but he already lost conciousness.

"Check his clothes..." Grissy croaked, she wanted to stand but she's realy pale. 

I was torn, i didn't knew who to save first. They both look grave. And i need time for both of their healing..

"...please Lance. Save Lexus.." she plead. Tears falling from her eyes. It's no use, at this rate, she'll die fast if i let her exert more effort. I have to stall her.

"I will, don't worry." I tried to sound as calm as i could. But decided to gather enough holy light for ultimate heal. If a cast this to Grissy, Lexus outer wounds will heal too.

"Ultimate heal!" 

Ah damn! I'm losing my vision and everything is a hazed. I can hear my own heartbeat. I probably exhausted all of my powers. No, i can't let them die on my watch.

Crying i yelled at the sky. "Oh God of light! This foolish child in front of you is begging for your kindness. Give me enough strenght to save my friends. Give me strenght i beg of you! So that they'll have a chance to repent the life they once lived. And may they return to your warm light once again!" 

A gentle light envelop my body. It's warm and kind.

The God of light is really kind.. i cried. He heard my prayers.

Wasting no time, i frisked Lexus to check where the scroll is and i found it inside his shirt. I ripped it open and read the incantation. After i finished it, an orange light envelop Lexus. It faded very slowly and he open his eyes. When he tried to speak, the first hing he said was"How's Grissy?"

I saw her smiling, but her face is really pale. She's dying..

Lexus was startled when he realized the situation. Underneath where Grissy lay, a pool of blood can be seen. It horrifying, seeing this amount of blood. She's really a tough girl, lasting this long.

"Oh... Grissy!" Lexus broke into tears. Sobbing, he held her hand and place it on his lips.

"I tried healing her, but her wounds are fatal. Without holy light, a body cannot survive that kind of injury. I cast 3 heals on her, but it's too late... i'm.. i'm so sorry!" I'm cying really hard. It hurts! My chest hurts! Seeing the girl i like, the beautiful girl i like laying there dying. I can't describe what i'm feeling.

"Why.. are the both of you crying? I'm not dead yet. Save that for later.." Grissy whispered. She keeps her eyes closed as she speak. 

Lexus said nothing and continued to sob.

"I.. i wanted to ask Lance earlier.. how old are you?" She asked me.

"Fo-fourteen,." 

"Oh? So that's why you look so cute. I love to see your face one more time.. but i can't open my eyes.. it hurts.." 

"Grissy, i... i like your face too.. if i could, i'd like to stare at them all day." I said to her.

"Well, that's.. creepy.. hehe. Gasp.. i promise, in my next life, i'll come find you to let you stare me at me all you want,.."- she said.

"I.. i don't want that!, if i ever see you again.. i'll.. make your life a living hell..!" I shout at her. My tears and snot flowed continously, i don't think i can handle it anymore.

"He, that's good too.. Lexus always let me do what i want.. now i'll have someone to argue with.. " she started to wheeze.

"Lexus.. can you fulfill my last request,.. as last act of my wilfullness... i wan't you to... live. Do things in my stead.. travel the world.. *sob sob*.. find a wife and have many children... you have to live Lexus..." she wheezed really loud.

I tapped Lexus shoulder because he is bitting his lower lip. It's obvious that he didn't like what he was hearing. He looked at me, eyes full of hurt. I understand him. I love Grissy too.

"Alright.. this i swear to you.. i'll live for both of us." As he said this, he stroke her face with the back of his hand.

Grissy smiled and inhaled..

"..in return, this i promise you..no matter what kind of life i'll live in my next life..know that you'll be the only man i'll ever love... and as always.. i'll keep this smile with me... "

That smile on her face will break any mans heart.

She probably used all her strenght to speak that last words..

Thus.. Grissy never breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neo Sun and Chasel Judge belong to the 37th gen Twelve Holy knights .
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is the last..


	5. End of the wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Grissy's death, what happen to the two young man she left behind.

Lexus and me cried for what it seems like an eternity. 

We both lost something dear. I lost my first love, he lost his soul..

I was the first one to calm down and stand up. I rummage Grissy's belongings and spill the content of her bag on the ground.

Angry, Lexus grab my collar and fume. "What are you doing huh? Are you looting her stuff?! Are you searching for your 50 gold you bastard! Is money all you ever think of?!"

"No, Lexus you misunderstand. I just want to find clean clothes for her to wear. We have to tidy her up and bury her. It's getting dark soon." What i said hurt me too. I just want to hold her hands, never let her go. But Lexus needed my support this time. This is all i could do for now.

He let go of me and didn't retort to what i said. He just squat and help me look at her stuff.

"You know, when the Judgment knight gave me my sword, Grissy's eyes glimmer in admiration. She said, that it's too bad that i didn't join in the selection , you know., the twelve holy knights , your from forgotten sound so you must be familiar right?" He ask me,

"Mmm."

Ofcourse i know. I've seen the twelve holy knights often. And the Sun knight always goes to the old man to play chess. Come to think of it, the sun knight have blond hair and blue eyes too, just like Grissy's. But hers was on a different level. Grissy's hair was more like melted gold. Even disarrayed, it still glimmer. I drifted and caught myself stroking her hair. How soft!

"She said, when we get married, i have to make sure our kids participate in the selection, or our grand kids, or the generation after that. She said she will not rest until one of our descendants became the Judgment knight, or any of the holy knights for that matter." Smiling ,he rambled on.

He was wiping the blood off her face with a wet cloth. He then went on and removed her clothes. I didn't look away. Why would i? I want to take every chance i could to look at her.

She sustain no injury in front,  but at the back, there's a huge gaping wound. I help him wipe the blood off her. Our sobbing return again. While we're cleaning her, we wipe our tears and snot too. 

Lexus dress Grissy in a yellow dress, it's sort of a fancy light gown. The one you will see a royalty wear in an afternoon tea party of sort. He then brush her hair neatly and then started braiding it to the side. He seem used in doing this, knowing how uncultured Grissy is, it's no wonder why he knows how to. He really cared for her alot.

I held the end of the dress, "this suits her."i utter.

"Ofcourse, i bought this for her. She's going to wear this when we get married. I mean were getting married after this, that was the plan.. " his voice is strained. 

How painful.

I decided to change the topic seeing Grissy is neat and pretty, i ask "Lexus, where do you want to bury her?"

"There's a place Grissy love, a field of white and yellow flowers that we use to hang out when we want to laze about, it's probably 5 hours walk from here. I think she'll be glad to be buried there." He answered. 

"Alright, use this. Carry her and i'll carry our luggage." I gave Lexus a blanket for him to cover Grissy.

"Leave her luggage, we dont have use for that anymore. Let some travellers in need loot it. Just take her bow , leave the arrows. " as always, he didn't need my reply as he burn her blood stained clothes in the fire. He wrap Grissy gingerly and carry her in his back.

I carried Grissy's bow and sling it at my back. Then carry Lexus luggage and mine. It's heavy! So i decided to cast wings of God spell on my self and cast Lexus afterward.

We ran for atleast 2 hours when Lexus said we reach our destination.

The place is hidden behind columns of rocks. You have to crouch and squeeze your self through a small opening before you reach the flower bed.

It's the edge of a cliff.

The flower bed is fifteen meters wide. When you look beyond it, you will see the setting sun, and forest trees below. Lexus gently lay Grissy's body on ground. And unwrap her blanket. Her body is cold already but her skin is still very much like she's just sleeping.

"Wait awhile Grissy, i'll let you rest soon."he softly said to Grissy and kissed her cheeks.

He focus a small battle aura at the tip of his sword and slam it to the ground, it created a small crater and dust surrounded us. For a moment there, i was scared that we will fall in our deaths too because the ground shook tremendously.

He then picked up Grissy and lay her down at the hole he made. It's probably 10 feet deep. Good, atleast the animals can't smell her if she's buried that deep. 

Lexus then hurried back up. Looking down at Grissy for quite sometime, it's deadly quiet.

I picked a few flowers and throw it at her. Startled, Lexus look at me and smile. He picked up some too and toss it at Grissy.

We then began to cover her with the soil beneath. 

I don't know how long it took us to cover her, but by the time we are finish, our surrounding looks like patches of dug up earth. Lexus and i look at each other then started laughing.

"I'm sorry Grissy, i wanted to bury you in a flower bed but it seems we ruined the view for you.." Lexus said., he is still chuckling but there are tears in his eyes.

We sat down, and remain silent. Come to think of it, i never told them who i am. Guiltily, i said "Grissy you know i haven't told you.....

I then began to recount the story why i travel, the time i broke the pope's staff, to were i met them, to what i felt about her. I also said to Lexus that if i ever meet her again, i'll let her know my real name.

Lexus just sat beside me, in a moonlit night, the two of us, laugh and cried. After i finished my story, he also recall some of their past adventures. How Grissy learn to use the bow because he and Grissy fought and she wanted to prove him she can hunt for her own food, how she always scrape her knee,  how she force him to admit that he loves her. How she boldly announce to everyone that she and Lexus will be married when she turned 16. 

By the time we finsihed talking, the sun is already rising.

"So young pope, we'll part ways from here. Roki's men might still be looking for us. I can't drag you to this mess." Lexus said.

"Are you still planning on taking revenge?" I ask him worriedly

"Nah, i already promise her that i'll live my life for the both of us. So no.. i'll try to get past the next town and plan where i would go next." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Here, her bow." I gave him Grissy's bow. But to my surprise, he refuse.

"I have alot of memories of her, so you keep it. See it's edge? That's made from dragon bones. Go and take it  use it for your own staff. I'm sure Grissy will be happy if you take it." He replied

"Thank you.." 

Another minute has past when i said.

"We should get going.." i know it must be hard for him to leave.

"Could you give me a minute?" Lexus asked me. But he didn't look at me, instead, his gaze is fix at the soil where Grissy is.

"Okay, take your time."i answered.

As i was heading out and crouching my way back the other side of the rocks. I heard Lexus sobbing again. Very softly he said,

"Goodbye love.." 

_______________________

A letter came for me today. It's from the pope of The temple of light.

We frequently exchange letters over the years, but due to my old age, i have nothing interesting left for me to talk about. When i wrote him last time saying that my nephew's third child peed on my pants, or something like my wife and i decided to become coffee beans farmer,he replied with four words- "Go die old man!"

Knowing him, he's probably happy for me. It's been so long since i last saw him. From what i heard from my relatives that still resides in Leaf Bud city, the pope is still a young man, who looks like in his teens. This old goat is so shameless maintaining his looks.

"Dear, what's in the letter? It' s been so long since he last wrote." My loving wife sat beside me. She gave me a cup of tea and went and pet her cat.

"I'll read it now. Do you want me to read it out loud?" I ask her.

"Hmm? No, mr. Whiskers and me will be napping," she replied.

I chuckled and proceed to read it.

**Lexus my dear brother,**

**How have you been? It's been 5 years since the last time i heard from you, you haven't died from** **old age have you? You have to take care of that aching bones, so you won't reunite with the God of light real soon. How's Marybeth been doing? Is she still making those strawberry jams? Tell your wife to send some for me. I miss her pastries too.**

**Anyways dear brother, i have a news for you. Your grandchild, son of your dead niece if i remembered , Lesus Lucen was chosen as the next Judgment knight.**

**Do you think she will be happy?**

**...**

I stand and open the door slowly. And i sit at the porch in front of my house. Have i lived my life like i promised i would? 

"Dear, it's cold out. Here, take this to warm your knees." My wife gave me a fleece blanket and smiled at me. She was about to head inside again, probably to continue napping.

"Sit beside me." I told her.

She oblige. Her fluffy cat followed and jump at her lap.

Ah, it's true. This old man have lived a full life. I've travelled far and seen many beautiful things. I found a lovely wife and had many children.

I close my eyes and whispered in my heart.

Grissy, can you hear me? I have many things to tell you. I've kept all my promise to you. All of them. I'd like to thank you for this life. If you didn't asked me to live, i would have probably throw all i have that day you left me.. by the way Grissy, you'll really like my wife, she cooks good food.

Cling.clang.cling

The breeze blew the chimes at our door, it made a very peaceful sound.

I hugged my wife tight and smiled. 

______________________

Three months before i send Lexus that letter, i had a conversation with Neo.

"Heard from the cardinals that one of your candidates for Sun knight have a great potential to become a good  cleric, is it true?" I ask while i move the queen piece of the chess.

"Oh so you've heard already? Yes he is, unfortunately for him he choose to enlist as sun knight. Well, look wise he really play the part, but he has awful swordmanship!" Neo answered with disdain.

"So, don't take him, give him to me. I'll train him as a high priest or a pope candidate." I said. It's rare that the cardinals approve of some unknown child. If they recognize his ability them he must be good.

"But he really, really looks like the sun knight! If he show just a little improvement on swordsmanship, i'll pick him already!  Wait, why don't you come and see him for practice. We have holy light gathering exams today. See how bright that child is." Neo tell me. He then stands and stretch. From the looks of it, he's lost on what to do next. Maybe 2 moves and i'll win this game. Heh, you just want to save face..

"Alright, fine. I have free time this afternoon." I stand and grab my staff.

"You know, i understand why you wanted to maintain young, but couldn't you pick let's say be 30 forever? Why choose to be a teenage pope! Are you a closet pervert?" Neo said while clicking his tongue.

"Why, the sun knight has such explosive languange! For shame! " i answered him. 

When we are in front of the young knights in training, i sat in one of the chair. On my left was Neo Sun, the incumbent Sun knight. And on my right is one of the cardinals.

The candidates are gathered in the middle, and the instructor is already asking them to try to release a ball of holy light, all the children were trying really hard but their ball is really small. Other than one particular boy.

His holy light shine very bright, it's big. Definitely not something you can see from a someone without the bless of the God of light himself.

"It's him."Neo utter in his breath.

What i saw was a golden blond hair and slender arms. Around him were people with mouth agape. Even the cardinal beside me made an "ahh" sound seeing him release another burst of holy light. Definitely a pope in training!

"Neo, can you please introduce me to that boy? He's a natural!" I turned my face to him.

Neo then stand up and fetch the child. 

The throbbing in chest returned. 

What i saw in front of me was a beautiful boy. With a golden blond hair, eyes as blue as the deep sea. Skin as white as snow and lips thin and rosy. 

Have i found you at last?

"Nice to meet you, your excellency. My name is Grisia." The boy smile a familiar smile. The smile that haunts me in my dreams. The smile i've always long to see.The smile i missed all this time.

Before i could open my mouth, a tear trickle from my face. I pant for air and i wobble. Neo rushed forward and catch me, just as i was about to hit the ground. I could see them panicked but my vision blurred and everything turned black.

\--

"Geez, you scrared us old man. If you're under the weather you should have told us." 

When i open my eyes, i was already lying in my bed.Neo and Chasel is standing at the foot of it. They both of them have a grim look on their face.

"I practiced magic earlier that's why i'm probably exhausted." I lied.

Sigh." If you're okay now, then rest. I have alot of work to do so i'll leave Neo here with you, your grace. " Chasel, a no non sense person bow and left.

"What a heartless guy that is," Neo said this but he was smiling because he knew Chasel more than anyone. 

"You can go too. I'm alright now, make sure this doesn't get to the kings ears." I said.

Neo shrug and sigh,then looked at me.

"I'm really fine!" I insisted.

As he was about to leave my bedroom, i immediately ask him.

"Neo, are you going to pick Grisia as the sun knight?!"

"I'm not sure who i want to pick at this point." Neo answered. It's obvious he was curious to ask me why the question, but he just left and close the door.

I guess it doesn't matter wherever he is, as long as he's happy then that's enough. 

\--

The day Neo announce Grisia as the next Sun knight, i felt a bit of pang. I wanted him to serve as a pope in candidate but being the sun knight is okay too.

We'll get to argue alot. Like 'she' wanted.

I was walking one late afternoon to return to my study, when i saw Grisia standing in front of my door.

Seeing him look tense is really funny. So i decided to speak. "Oh, young Sun knight, it's been a while. Do you need something from me?" 

I saw his shoulders jolt and he tried his best to maintain his composure.

"Yes, it's been a while your grace. Uhm.. teacher Neo said to come to you and tell you, 'you have to find someone else, i'm sorry.' " Grisia said. His face is red. It's obvious that he is very nervous.

"Grisia, since you will become the next Sun knight, please allow me to drink tea with you as congratulations. Come inside." I invited him.

"Okay." He answered very timidly.

When we entered my study room, his eyes widen with delight. I followed his gaze while i was preparing our tea. Oh so magical books eh. He must have like magic books too.

"You can borrow one, just don't let your teacher discover it ." I serve two cups and sit. I saw him took one book and sit in the chair in front of me.

' The great adventure.'

Interesting choice, just like her. Seeing Grisia, i knew exactly why she come back as a boy.

She wanted to fulfill her promise to Lexus, that she will never love another man, and as always-she will remain smiling.

Funny. She really wanted one of her descendants to become one of the twelve knights, she stubbornly become one instead.

I've kept this face that you said you like, hoping for the day that we will meet again. Though this old bones is tired, i'm happy that i lived long enough to see you come back again Grissy.

I promise that i will always argue with you, like you wanted. I'll make sure to support you silently as you journey further in life. I'll always be here as your friend, confidant, brother, even a father if you wanted to. 

I smile and sip my tea. 

Ah, at last i found you. I'm really happy.

"Uhm, i think i'll have to return soon. Teacher Neo might come look for me. Can i still borrow this book?" Grisia's voice stop my reverie.

I look at him, it's the same golden blond hair deep blue eyes. It's the same. It's like she never left. 

I gently stroke my staff. Inside it was a piece of Grissy's bow.

"The book is yours. Oh and tell your teacher, 'take good care of this child. He's important to me.' If he say he doesn't understand my message, then tell him 'nevermind, just take care of him.' " i said to him.

Dumbfounded, Grisia looked at me. Hehe it's this stupid face again. I can't help but grin. This made him jolt. Oh, i guess looking at him so much really does give a creepy feeling,  guess i'll have to wear a veil or something. So i can look at him and be really creepy. I laugh at the thought.

"Then.. then i'll bid my farewell for now." Grisia bowed and turn around..

"Please wait," i stop him

"Uhm what is it your grace?" He asked.

I smile from ear to ear, i looked at him and say..

"By the way, my real name is.....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time in reading this! Much love!  
> ♥♥


End file.
